


Loyalty

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Sneaking Around, a lot of confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin and Lancelot are sneaking around, so there is only one solution.For Gwaine and Arthur to sneak after them.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 42
Kudos: 819





	1. Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt, enjoy!

‘I never thought I’d be working with you.’ Arthur grumbled, while Gwaine just grinned. An unlikely partnership, but they had little choice, what with Merlin and Lancelot acting sneaky. It had been Gwaine that suggested that they work together, and although Arthur had insisted he was the King, so he had no need to spy, here he was. Too many drinks that Gwaine had plied him with, and now they were sneaking out into the woods to track down the runaway manservant and Knight.

What could it possibly be? His reasons for coming out were to do with Lancelot, if he was honest. The Knight showed good promise for being a favourite, for rising in ranks and even leading the younger Knights, but only if Arthur knew he was loyal. Sneaking out of Camelot after dark did look slightly dodgy, and it hadn't been the first time they had done so.

It seemed that every Quest they went on, every attempt to track down Morgause, ended with Lancelot and Merlin paired up. They’d always been close, it had been Merlin’s persuasion that made him consider Lancelot a Knight in the first place, but it had increased since Morgana’s funeral. Losing her had done something to the two of them, drawn them closer together.

Gwaine’s reason for coming out was that he had a crush on Arthur’s manservant, and didn’t want to pursue a man that he believed might be sleeping with Lancelot. Arthur tried to point out how unlikely that was, considering Gwen and Lancelot’s relationship, but Gwaine was determined. After all, what other secret could they be hiding?

Climbing up on a ridge overlooking a rocky clearing was not his idea of fun, especially when this was a clean shirt. Or, it had been, before Gwaine had dragged him into the mud and made him crawl up to hide behind a large boulder. Across the way, Merlin and Lancelot were scrambling up to do the same, like they were hiding.

‘Told you they were buggering.’ Gwaine muttered, and Arthur just rolled his eyes.

‘They’re doing the same as us, idiot.’ That earned him a playful wink from his most rebellious Knight, a lewd smile that Arthur determinedly ignored.

‘Why, Princess, I didn’t know you felt that way.’ Arthur just placed a hand over Gwaine’s mouth, grimaced when it was licked, pointing down to where someone was appearing.

Morgause.

‘Come out, you fool.’ For a moment, Arthur thought they’d been spotted. But then, to his shock, his Uncle came walking out into the clearing.

Agravaine had appeared, much to Arthur’s confusion, but not displeasure. He’d know his Uncle since he was a child, had always presumed him to be someone he could trust. He was more than aware that Merlin didn’t like him, and now he was beginning to understand why. But how did they know to sneak out to this spot?

‘Is it done? Have you got the King’s trust?’ Gwaine shot him an apologetic look, while Arthur tried not to show how much the betrayal hurt. His own Uncle, stabbing him in the back like it didn’t matter.

‘I have. But the boy might be an issue, that stupid…’ Morgause didn’t look impressed, and Agravaine fell silent.

‘He’s a servant. Surely he can be paid off.’

‘A loyal servant. If he suspects me…’

‘Then have him removed from the board.’ Morgause sounded bored, like she had better things to be doing than talking to Agravaine about Merlin.

‘But Arthur is fond of…’

‘I don’t care. Keep close to the King, and I’ll send word of our plan.’ Morgause finished the conversation, looked at him like he was supposed to leave. Once he was gone, she looked ready to disappear back into the woods, before her attention was drawn.

To Merlin and Lancelot, that had both stood up. Arthur reached for his sword, but a hand clamped over his arm, Gwaine silently shaking his head and gesturing for him to watch.

‘You.’ Morgause whispered, and Merlin climbed down from his perch. Lancelot followed, kept a hand over his sword.

‘I can’t let you hurt Arthur.’ A stab of pride, mixed with exasperation. His servant was ridiculously loyal, even when he should know better. It would get him killed, Arthur worried, ready to burst into the clearing.

‘And you think that the two of you can stop me?’ She laughed, looking far too amused, but Lancelot was the one to answer.

‘I’m just here for moral support. He doesn’t need my help to kill you.’

It happened so quickly, Morgause’s eyes burning gold as she said words that Arthur couldn’t understand, fire racing across towards them. He went to yell, but stopped when the fire bounced off an invisible shield, harmless to the two behind it.

Then he saw Merlin’s eyes. Gold, fiery and just as terrifying as Morgause’s. Words were shouted, another fireball that Merlin deflected, and the wind picked up. The trees began to rock, the leaves sweeping up as Merlin shouted, voice in a tone that Arthur had never heard.

Morgause screeched, tried to block whatever Merlin had just done, but it wasn’t possible. She went flying, hit the tree hard enough for something to crack, and it wasn’t just the trunk. The leaves scattered, the trees slowly rocking, and Merlin’s eyes returned to blue.

‘You’re getting better at that.’ Lancelot commented, drawing his sword and walking across to the fallen woman.

‘It won’t end with her. Arthur won’t be safe until we’ve taken out the army, and Agravaine.’ He sounded sad, hurt, nothing like an evil sorcerer that had just managed to kill what Gaius had told him was the most powerful sorceress alive.

‘You’ll find a way to prove Agravaine’s guilt. Arthur trusts you.’ Lancelot never called him by his name, but evidently did when he was alone with Merlin, nudged the Witch with the end of his sword. Definitely dead.

‘Should he?’ Merlin shot back, bitter, and Lancelot’s head snapped across.

‘Don’t say that. You’re protecting him far better than we could.’

‘But with a gift he’d have me burnt for.’ Merlin was crying, Arthur realised. Tears pricking at the corner of his blue eyes, and Lancelot’s expression softened. He sheathed his sword, moved back across the clearing.

‘You know that is not true. And one day, you’ll be able to tell Arthur about your gift.’ He sounded so sure, even though Arthur was lost, confused, had no idea what he had just witnessed.

‘And everyone else?’ Lancelot paused, before a grin took over his face.

‘You know Gwaine would be alright with it. He’d probably demand that you summon him apple pies while we go out hunting.’ That had Merlin chuckling, and Arthur saw Gwaine’s eyes light up, a mixture of hope and pride.

It seemed now they had a secret to hide, until Arthur could figure out what to do about his Uncle.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, a second chapter to this fic

Merlin laughed as the King threw a waterskin at him, dodging it and running in the direction of the Castle. He was in high spirits, with Morgause dead, Agravaine was the only thing standing in his way of the army. It had been over a week since he’d killed the High Priestess, calling on the assistance of another Sorcerer to assist him with Agravaine. To call him out of Camelot, and then figure out whether or not they were going to kill him.

It was Arthur’s Uncle. Arthur, the same man that he was sworn to protect, that he cared for. Even Lancelot was unsure of how best to pursue the protection of the King, but they would figure it out.

He halted when he ran straight into Agravaine, who was walking down the steps and in the direction of the training grounds.

‘My lord.’ Merlin bowed his head, eyes staying on the man’s face. Surely he knew, by now, that his Mistress was dead? Why did he still insist on betraying Arthur?

‘Oh, Merlin. Have you seen…’

‘I’m here, Uncle.’ Another thing that had shifted, Arthur’s attitude towards his Uncle. Merlin was glad that Arthur was here, stepped to the side to allow the King to move towards Agravaine. Gwaine was with him, winked at Merlin as he approached. The Warlock always struggled with the attention, didn’t quite know how to deal with Gwaine’s flirtation. He blushed, rolled his eyes and then tuned back in to the conversation.

‘Sire?’

‘You heard me. It’s about time that Leon step up as my advisor, giving Sir Lancelot the chance to lead the Knights.’ Merlin was pretty sure his mouth might have dropped open, because he had no idea when this had changed. Agravaine was Arthur’s right-hand man, and the King had just swapped him out?

‘Have I done something to displease you, milord?’ Agravaine, the slimy weasel, did his best to look innocent. Merlin glared, uncaring of the fact that the man could see him doing so. When Arthur briefly looked in his direction, he turned it into a frown. Slightly better than openly hating the King’s Uncle.

‘Of course not, I merely want to aid my Knights in becoming the very best that they can be. I’ve already discussed the change with Sir Leon, and am on my way now to address Sir Lancelot.’ Arthur inclined his head, stepping past his Uncle and walking off, leaving Merlin to look at Agravaine. Gwaine was gone, heading after the King with his cape swishing and his hair looking perfect as usual.

‘You.’ The man hissed, taking a step closer. Merlin merely raised an eyebrow, doing his best to look innocent.

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, my Lord.’

This time, it was the truth.

**

‘Gwaine, one more word from you, and I’ll have you in the stocks.’ Arthur snapped, following the tracks into the woods. Gwaine took another bite out of the apple he was eating, chewing noisily as he did so, not bothering to contain his glee at Arthur’s annoyance.

‘You wouldn’t dare, Princess. You’d have nobody to keep an eye on your manservant.’ He hated that it was so true, that Merlin kept getting into confrontations with Agravaine. Arthur still hadn't got a plan, had hoped that Merlin would come to him with the truth of what had happened.

He’d even mentioned to his manservant that he was considering consulting Magic, to deal with the army that Morgause had. Merlin had just continued to do his jobs, barely wincing at the mention of the Sorceress.

‘You’re the one trying to bed him.’ He grumbled, listening to Gwaine’s laughter.

‘He’s not that susceptible to my advances yet. I might try random bouts of poetry.’ After what had happened with Leon, and the excuse of poetry, he did not approve of the idea. He had only just come around to the fact that Gwaine was seducing his manservant, he certainly didn’t need to witness it.

‘Shh, we’re closing in on them.’ Arthur whispered, and Gwaine finally fell silent.

**

‘So, you’re the new First Knight of Camelot.’ Merlin teased, while Lancelot blushed darkly.

‘It’s an honour I don’t deserve, Arthur… the King, he has too much faith in me.’ The Knight looked terrified, bless him, and Merlin nudged his shoulder.

‘Don’t put yourself down.’ Merlin stated firmly, the noble laughing.

‘No, that’s your job.’ He agreed. They fell into a comfortable silence for a short while, before they arrived in the clearing. Lancelot took his position by one of the trees, while Merlin seated himself in the centre.

‘How long?’

‘I can’t feel her just yet.’ Merlin offered.

‘So I have time to question what’s going on with you and Gwaine?’ Lancelot’s words were gentle, even if he was teasing. There was the concern underneath that he wasn’t used to, the protectiveness that made Merlin’s heart speed up. Lancelot was the big brother he had never known he wanted, not until this moment.

‘He’s not actually serious, he’s a noble.’

‘One that pretends he isn’t.’ Lancelot chided gently, while Merlin slumped.

‘I can’t.’

‘Because of your Magic?’

‘And the fact that last time didn’t go very well.’ Merlin rarely offered out such a statement, he could tell Lancelot was surprised. His expression softened, and he took a step in his direction.

‘With Morgana, or Freya? Or Will.’ He added the last one even though Merlin had never admitted to something with him. Technically nothing had happened with Morgana, nothing more than a brief kiss. He supposed it was the same with Freya, really.

‘They have a habit of getting injured. Well, the best of the three did. The other two died.’ Morgana was supposed to be dead as well, not that she was.

‘Gwaine’s a Knight.’

‘Freya was a Druid.’ He shot back, before a branch cracked. Merlin stood up sharply, watched the green-cloaked figure enter the scene. Thin, long fingers reached for the hood of the cloak, moved it back to reveal Morgana’s bright eyes, a small smile.

‘Emrys.’

‘Lady Morgana.’ He bowed his head, while she curtseyed low to him. A sort-of peace.

‘How’s your training coming along?’ Merlin inquired, taking a step closer.

‘Well, thank you. Most of the Druids cannot believe I had the honour of meeting their King.’ Merlin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, while Morgana took another step.

‘You killed Morgause.’

‘I’m sorry, Morgana, I couldn’t…’

‘I understand. You were protecting my brother. And now you need my help.’ He sighed, looking to Lancelot, before his attention was back to the High Priestess.

‘I need you to help me with Agravaine. I need him drawn back towards the army, and with Morgause gone…’

‘I’ll do it. I owe you, after all.’ She gave a weak smile, and Merlin hesitantly offered out his arms.

She fell into them with ease, clinging to his shoulders as she sobbed. It had been his fault, all of this, and he had to deal with it. To ignore the pain, to hold her gently and soothe her using his Magic, letting it light the clearing and rest between them.

‘You have my word, Morgana. I will protect you, and Arthur. Aithusa…’

‘Has been a great help.’ She mumbled, and he stepped back to brush away the tears.

‘You are the last High Priestess of the Old Religion, and I have absolute faith that you can do this. That we can help Arthur fulfil his destiny.’ Morgana took his hand, squeezing lightly.

‘The Once and Future King.’ She murmured, and Merlin nodded. He leant in to kiss her forehead, watched as she stepped back and straightened her spine.

‘I’ll lure Agravaine from Camelot. Once he’s made it to the army, I’ll kill him.’ Merlin hated that it had to be done, bowed his head low.

‘Me and Lancelot will deal with the army.’

**

When Arthur and Gwaine were finally caught in the act of sneaking, it was at the moment where Merlin’s eyes showed his true power. The King halted, just as Merlin shattered the enchantment and Agravaine dropped, Morgana’s blade straight through his chest. Lancelot was by Merlin’s side as the army fell, as Merlin laughed in joy and then turned back to them.

Arthur stood very still, met his manservant’s gaze and watched as both Lancelot and Morgana stepped in front of the Warlock, like they wanted to protect him.

He had snuck out to follow Merlin, he had been the one to drag Gwaine into this mission of learning Merlin’s secrets. He waited patiently for the shock to fade, stared at the sorcerer as he began to panic.

‘We knew. Ever since Morgause.’ Gwaine threw their secret out into the room with ease, the words having a split reaction with the people in front. Merlin looked horrified, but Lancelot and Morgana stepped back to his side, content that they would not kill him.

‘You knew?’ His words sounded broken, whispered in a voice that wobbled. Gwaine took a step closer, but forced himself to halt, while Arthur just smiled.

‘We knew.’ Gwaine confirmed, and the King of Camelot could finally tell his protector, his clumsy, idiotic manservant, the truth.

‘And we’re still here for you.’


End file.
